User talk:OmniDravek99
Hello, nice to meet you. Just a small note, please don't forget to add Fan fiction/ when you are creating fan fiction. Also, any comments that you wish to make can be made here, on the talk page, rather than the article itself. And, welcome to the Digimon Wiki. - - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 09:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, as to your comment, I can't say that I completely comprehend what you're asking/telling me. But I think I agree with you more or less. :And as another note, please use proper grammar, spelling and capitals where possible. It helps for those reading to understand what it is that you are trying to say. And please use the 'Discussion' page that is accessible from the link at the top right hand corner. - - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 01:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, if you actually read my profile page, you will find that I'm in actual fact not a Sorato fan. I actually consider myself pretty neutral, and able to enjoy all couplings, so don't say that I support any single coupling. As an advice from an author (me), I would recommend that you might wish to get an online dictionary add-on to aid you. I myself have one, even though my grammar and vocabulary are already good enough. It will also help you a lot to get used to adding punctuation when necessary, thus helping you on your quest to be a writer. And I honestly did not understand/want-to-know about whatever it is that you wrote from then on. That is your personal life and your personal information, and none of any of our businesses here in the Digimon Wiki (or anywhere on the internet for that matter). You might wish to keep your identity silent, or maybe you already know that and were simply playing around. *shrugs* Idolising Taichi is perfectly fine. But if you ever wish to make a good story with him as a main character, I would recommend you go to FanFiction.Net and take a look at the works of other authors (mine will do too). If you read works on other characters (which I recommend as well), you might be able to incorporate Taichi into those situations and make him even greater than he already is. Oh, and I thank you for the effort you have put in to use good grammar and spelling. Try to make it into a habit. It makes your writing that much legible. Happy days ahead. :D - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Naturally I have. Some of which include the mindless Battle Spirit games and some of the Digimon World games. I have also played all the games from the Tamer series, but I of course didn't understand half of what the people were saying and half of what I was doing was pretty random. Still, I managed and had fun beating Millenniummon senseless. XD - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 04:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Well I have been playing most digimon world games more in a pokemon style but better than pokemon , at least digimon world dawn is.its a shame I cant have omnimon without giving upwargreymon and metal garurumon and I dont know how to get paildramon.With that theres also the chaosbrain and exogrimmon. :That is indeed a shame. But you could always re-train another WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon. As for ExoGrimmon and Chaos Brain... well, they are beatable. You just have to survive Chaos Brain's wild Digimon long enough to reach Grimmon and kill him... or were you referring to getting ExoGrimmon? Really the chaosbrain digimon are easy to defeat because I have seraphimon and megagargomon. Its where I train wormmon and veemo but I cant find the requirements anywhere and exogrimmon is beatable but i dont want a replay of grandracmon when only two of my digimon survive and get the exp. I'm fine thank you. And I see your articles. From what I can infer, Taichi seems to be a pretty important person. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 15:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :While I am honoured that you would ask my opinion on these things, it is really yours to decide. After all, it is your fic. So, you can choose to have a new upgrade to help win the battle anyway, like having WarGreymon have a Mode Change or Digivolution (if you already have one, I didn't notice yet), or having Gallantmon get another higher levelled Mode Change (like how Imperialdramon has two Mode Changes). The possibilities are endless. After all, it is your fic, you are the God there. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) actually I found it with a stub tag on it I looked for the author and I tried to find who uploaded that great pic but it was all alone. I like the Idea of it though so Ill continue to edit it.Put a little trademark in if necisary War-Class thanks for the adding of Apokarimon, we could work together. im working on some fan-art, and gonna upload it on my user page.Kakashi94 19:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC)